Last Howl Sequal to A Wolf Among the Stars
by xXTigersCurseXx
Summary: Continuance of A Wolf Among the Stars...Karma is the only daughter of the lupin queen and king...READ THE FIRST ONE! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Karma:

Deformity is a Curse

Chapter 1

Nyesh Halthor, Alpha of the Lupine, watched his wife sleep soundly, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Lately, he had not been sleeping well or eating much and that worried his wife, the second princess of Wyvern's Court, and now Alphess of the Lupine. He had assured Rose that he was fine, that he was just a little stressed about her well-being, being nine months pregnant and all.

He remembered his father's death three months ago and his grief over Ashli's sacrifice six years ago. Nothing that day, could prepare him for the heavy burden that came with being the Mana of Sheeva Intre and the Alpha of the Lupine.

He still mourned for Riley, and was still haunted by Riley's bloodless face as they found his body near the cliff. Nyesh shook his head and shivered, he was leader now, and he didn't need to dwell in the past. Closing his violet eyes, he breathed in the pungent early spring air and went outside to watch the sunrise.

He limped now, from an accident with a former foe and used his gift from Sheeva Intre, a walking stick, to get around. Damage in the nerves of his brain had formerly rendered him handicapped, but the gods blessed him with the ability to use his left hand again, but they could only fix a small part in his left leg, which also created the limp.

Slowly, he eased himself onto a fallen log near the fire. Branwyn, one of his advisors of the newly made council, walked from the tent she shared with her mate, the crow Yrel, another member of the council. "You're up early." The raven said, smiling.

Nyesh nodded, beckoning her over, "Listen Branwyn…have you ever felt strange when in dreams?"

The raven shook her head, and placed a hand on her Mana's shoulder. "What is it?"

"Like your dreams become reality, as if you're not dreaming but living." Nyesh replied.

"I've never experienced anything like that before." Branwyn whispered, ebony eyes staring at the ground.

A quiet voice interrupted their conversation, "May I join?" Nyesh looked up into the face of his wife and couldn't suppress a grin: Hastily combed hair hung down her shoulders, her face was flushed with a pinkish glow, and her eyes sparkled with joy. She was wearing a thin, loose-fitting nightdress under a fur-lined robe and the curve of her stomach clearly showed.

Nyesh stood and took her hand, "Come."

Rose smiled and took a seat, placing a hand on her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Branwyn asked, passing both of them each a bowl of warm porridge.

Rose took the bowl and sighed, "Fine, but it feels as if I'm going to go into labor soon."

Sheila sat down beside Branwyn, "Early labor pains." She explained, standing and pressing her hands to Rose's back and stomach, lightly. Rose winced and gripped Sheila's arm, panting. "Stop." She whispered.

Nyesh saw worry cross over the emerald boa's face, "Come with me." She ordered softly, helping Rose to her feet and they entered Nyesh and Rose's tent, settling her on the bed. Sheila quickly explained to Rose about the situation and Rose nodded, slowly.

There was a cry of pain from the tent and soft breathing and then another cry. Nyesh winced and stood, hoping to get to Rose, but Branwyn laid a hand on his shoulder. "She needs to do this on her own, my Mana."

Sheila began to usher more healers into the tent and Nyesh felt his throat close up with emotion, she needed him now and he needed her.

But it was only when Branwyn left to wake the other members of Sheeva Intre and the tribe that the truth of the raven's words hit him. He would have shouted it to the world if it were true but right now he was frozen to the spot, his head swimming with thoughts.

He was to become a father today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nyesh paced outside the tent, often pausing and listening and only to resume pacing again. Many of the wolves had tried to get him to sit, but he'd only refused. Now they were silent, watching their leader lean heavily on his staff, clearly worn out from pacing with a limp. Elita, a sparrow, helped him to a seat and Alida, her twin, passed him a mug of tea. Blowing on it, he glanced at the tent, eyes clearly betraying his fear. "Hours, it's been hours and still not a sound!"

Taking a sip of the steaming tea, he winced and sighed. A young she-cub walked over to her and placed a hand on his arm, looking up at him with hopeful blue eyes. Nyesh cradled the mug between shaking hands and bowed his head, silently praying to Ylva for Rose's safety. Suddenly a midwife ran from the tent, to the crowd, who instantly stood and gathered round. "It's a she, a girl!" the midwife whispered, brushing dark hair back from her face.

Nyesh stood and limped to the midwife who bowed slightly and smiled. "You may go see her now, my Alpha. She is exhausted but waiting for you." Nyesh nodded his thanks and parted the tent flap to admit himself in. A few candles were lit and the healers were cleaning up, wrapping a bundle into a white blanket and Nyesh caught only a small glimpse of a little hand, fingers curled into a tight fist. Closing the tent flap and walking closer, he sighed as he saw the wrinkled white sheets and his wife resting, her face flushed and eyes half-closed. In the brief dancing shadow of candlelight he saw the beads of sweat on her forehead and figured that the labor had been hard for her.

Though her clothes were sweat-soaked, and the tent smelt like purifier, warm water and lavender soap, Rose still looked pretty as she gave him a shaky smile. Walking over to her, Nyesh took her hand, "How are you?" he asked.

Rose sighed, lying back into the sheets. The sunlight gave her skin a golden radiance as she spoke, "Worn out and anxious to see our little one." Another smile crossed her face as Sheila cradled the babe in her arms, passing it to Nyesh, who sat close to his wife.

As he held the child in his arms, he could've sworn he stopped breathing: The child was the most delicate, most beautiful thing he'd ever seen with half-closed eyes and small pink hands balled up into fists and a little tuft of hair on the top of her head. He heard a choked sob and turned to Rose who shook her head, laughing a bit. "I'm only happy, Nyesh." Rose reached out and touched a tiny hand. "Gods, she's so small." Rose murmured.

Nyesh nodded, "I wish she'd open her eyes."

Sheila chuckled, "She will, she will."

As if on cue, the child's eyes opened and both parents and healer gasped. The baby's eyes were a very pale pink with flecks of violet: A color never encountered. Also, as the child shifted into her Demi-form Nyesh's eyes widened.

For in his arms, wrapped in a blanket was a black wolf with silver streaks in her fur and panther paws and cobra fangs and venom. The child whimpered, sounding liked a cross between a wolf's whine and a panther meow. Rose, despite the shock, smiled and plucked the child from her mate's arms, settling the child on her chest, so she could suckle.

Sheila smiled, "I remember when you were born, my Alphess. Now you and Nyesh have got your own…what will her name be?"

"Well, we haven't—" Rose began but Nyesh took her hand, "I have one suggestion, love. Kept it for a surprise."

Rose looked at Nyesh, surprised. "You did?"

Nyesh nodded, chuckling. "How about Iris?"

Sheila turned to Rose, "It's pretty."

Rose nodded, "I was thinking Karma. Karma Kai Halthor."

Nyesh kissed his wife's cheek, "Should I?"

When Rose realized her mate's intensions, she laughed. "You should probably tell else first, before shouting it to the world."

Her mate ruffled her hair and kissed her cheek, "I will."

Rose chuckled when she heard her mate's declaration, and shook her head. "Nyesh…I said calmly."

Sheila put her head in her hands, trying to hold in laughter and failing, "He's never going to live this down, I bet. Senka and Yrel will love teasing him."

Rose could've swatted the emerald boa if not for the babe in her arms. "Sheila!" Rose grinned suddenly, "Though you do have a point."

At this, Sheila laughed.

All of a sudden, the tent flap billowed open and a shadowed figure swept in, face shadowed by a hood. Sheila stepped forward, hand brushing over the sheathed dagger at her hip. "Don't come any closer." She hissed.

The figure held up a pale hand, "You will not avoid my visit, Alphess. This is a visit of great importance…" the voice was distinctively female but hoarse.

Rose held the child close and shook her head, "You have no right," her voice was but a whisper. "To touch my daughter."

The hooded woman laughed, "Ah, but I do. Karma is a part of Fate as are we all…" she strode over to the edge of the bed and touched two fingers to Karma's forehead. Closing her eyes, the woman began wordlessly chanting as the child began wailing. Rose looked to Sheila, who drew the knife at her wrist. "Step back." The boa growled.

The woman sighed and backed away, nodding slightly as she did. Karma then went unnaturally silent. "Your child has a great and terrible gift, Alphess." It sorrows me to tell you this, but she also has a weakness to Ecl."

"How?" Rose gasped, her eyes wide, breathing almost hysterical. "How is that possible?"

The woman shrugged and placed a cool hand on her shoulder, "It is best you keep it to yourself…"

"But—Wait! How is it that she succumbs to Ecl when she has no falcon magic?" Sheila asked.

"Through her cobra, Pantheran and Lupine magic, yes, she carries it all…the magic will need to be harnessed, be able to balance." "How she will succumb to Ecl, I do not know, she may not even touch the borderline from the Now into Ecl: Breaking ice."

Rose felt a cold shiver run down her spine at the thought and closed her eyes, drawing into silent meditation. "Ecl has claimed many, and I do not intend one of those statistics to be Karma!"

The woman shook her head; "You can't protect her when she dreams, Alphess. As protective you may be, Fate has other plans."

"Fate killed my mother, killed my mate's father!" "That is all Fate does: It slaughters!" Rose choked back a sob and stared at the woman.

The woman's face, if she had revealed herself, seemed to smile. "Ah, but Ashli and Riley are happily reunited in death, that was Fate's plan. The prophecy is complete and the Star-dancer dances, weaving constellations, dancing for the hope of the Lupine."

Rose bowed her head, tears falling to the white bed sheets. She still missed her mother and Riley greatly and Ashli's sacrifice had been sudden and her death slow and painful. "I had hoped she would've lived to see Karma." The Alphess whispered.

"But she has. Every moon you danced to your goddess for fertility, for a child and though you and your mate struggled to conceive, your mother listened. And Ylva gave you the child so you could bear the Lupine heir she never had…"

"Never had?" Sheila asked.

"You are now fully part of the Lupine. But before, you were heir to both Wyvern's Court and the Lupine thrones. Two thrones cannot be ruled by one queen, so you had to choose between your father's throne or your mother's."

Rose nodded. "I never had to choose, Chu'si's ruling now while I take over the wolves."

"Your cousin?" "The betrayer?" The woman laughed, harsh and loud. "It seems to me you were allowed to condemn her—"

"Her mother forgave her and Chu'si's since learned from her mistakes." Rose replied, defending her wyvern cousin.

The woman grunted, "Hmph, suit yourself. I hear she's already with child."

"Yes," Rose began, choosing her words carefully, "Has that news troubled you, stranger?"

"No."

The answer was so blunt, so sudden; that Rose could've sworn there was a catch. As the silence stretched between them, the woman then bowed, "I bid you good health, Alphess, to you, your mate, and your clan." "I suppose half-bloods, or tri-bloods like Karma, aren't savages as my uncle said."

Rose held up a hand, "Who are you?"

The woman sighed, "If you must know," She withdrew the hood and Rose gasped as Sheila stepped forward, knife in hand. Although the woman was just a girl of fourteen, the foreboding familiar stormy-blue eyes still unnerved them. The woman's braided red hair was contrasted with a few white strands near her right temple. Her round face and nose was covered with an assortment of bruises. "I am Ramla a prophetess and seer," the girl began, "daughter of Shyam Copelass, and niece of Ralon, formerly of Sheeva Intre. I mean you no harm, Alphess," Ramla placed a hand over her heart. "This I swear by the gods, I am bound and sworn by my word and I never go back on a promise."

Rose, still in a slight shock, nodded, "You may take your leave, Ramla Copelass. I-I bid you good health…"

With a curt nod, Ramla pulled up her hood again and left. Rose stared at Sheila who took the sleeping Karma from her arms and placed her in a bassinet nearby. As Sheila left and Nyesh came in, Rose felt the emotion build up and she burst into sobs, taking comfort in her mate's presence.

"I heard everything," Nyesh explained, "The tribe heard. And I promise you Rose," Nyesh tilted her chin to meet her eyes, "That I'll try and stop this."

"How can you?" Rose sobbed.

Nyesh sighed, "Because I've experienced the same thing, Rose." Nyesh sighed again. "I've touched Ecl in dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three years later…

Rose stared at the sunset, as her young three-year-old chased the fireflies. The mother smiled as Karma sat herself on the ground, trying to catch fireflies with her hands, squealing in glee. Then Rose turned to see a little wolf cub with black panther paws and she laughed as Nyesh, in panther form, stalked up to her and scooped her up with a swipe of his paw. Shifting back to human form, Nyesh passed Karma a daisy, which she studied with a great fascination, looking up at her father with large pink-violet eyes. She cocked her head, and squealed. "F-f-fower!" she pointed a finger to the daisy and Nyesh laughed, "Yes, Karma, it's a flower."

Rose smiled and turned to Bialas who bowed to her before reporting, "Alphess, there are guards at the border, they say that they wish to speak to you and the Alpha about…" Bialas sighed heavily, and continued, "The shaky monarchy of the Diente and Tuuli Thea. Chu'si has asked you and Nyesh to speak as ambassadors for the Lupine lands at Wyvern's Court."

Rose felt a sting of homesickness at the mention of the Court. Bialas spoke so formally now, then when she had just been his friend, rather then leader, and she missed his dry humor and antics. Managing to hide her sadness, she asked, "But Bialas, what of Karma?"

Bialas let the formality lapse into his old self, "We're coming too, Sheeva Intre and some of your most trusted Lupine people."

Rose almost laughed, "All of you?" What about Nahunaga or Neosis?" she replied, naming two of Sheeva Intre's children.

"Well, then, some." Bialas ducked his head and his ears turned pink. "Ginger, Elita, Alida myself and perhaps a few members of the tribe or council. The guards also said, you have a fortnight to prepare." Bialas grinned, "Plenty of time."

Rose smiled at the white viper and watched as Nyesh played with their daughter in the grass. She grinned, willing herself to treasure this moment in time, for times like this were few. Rose looked down when Karma tugged on her breeches, cradling a daisy in one hand, the petals slightly wrinkled and some falling off. "Fower, mama!" "Fower!" Rose took the offered flower from her daughter's hand, laughing softly and nodded, ruffling her black hair. "You know where I'm going to put this, Karma?"

Karma ran ahead of her mother and into their tent, watching curiously as Rose took a book from a box and pressed the flower into the pages. "It's a pressed flower. You can keep it now, forever."

"Fower mine?" Karma pointed to the flower, as her mother nodded, "Forever and ever."

Nyesh watched them, a crooked grin on his face, "It's missing something."

Rose turned to her mate. "And what would that be?"

Nyesh kneeled next them and took the book, a piece of charcoal and wrote something in the book.

When Rose looked over his shoulder, Karma climbing into his lap, Nyesh chuckled and read the writing aloud: "A flower is like a small child reaching out to its Mother Earth."

"A quote." Rose whispered, smiling, "A book of flowers and quotes." She laughed as Karma gazed at the flower, quizzically and grinned. "Fower." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

12 years later…

By the age of fifteen, Karma spent her time dancing with the Lupine Shadowed Den dancers. Now, huddled in the Shadowed Den with many of the sleeping dancers, Karma lay awake. The fire was reduced to embers and a chilly wind blew through the cave, forcing Karma to draw the blanket up to her chin. Sighing deeply she blinked and stubbornly rose from the cluster of bodies, sleep evading her. Draping the blanket over another dancer, who shifted in his sleep, she left.

The princess of the Lupine knew the only place where she would be most comfortable was by the bubbling spring in the forest. She had come there often early in the morning to think. As the sun began to rise over the slight hills, Karma kept her head high and her back straight. By her standards, it was not wise for a royalty to brood in the open; that showed weakness.

Kneeling by the spring, she leaned over and saw her reflection. Closing her eyes, she felt hot tears come to her eyes. Her eyes were strange, her form was strange, it was clear she was not one of the Lupine or of Wyvern's Court. Sure, her human form was normal…to an extent, but that was all.

"I might as well have been born dead." She whispered, standing. Sighing, she shook her head, "No. Just different…suicide won't change a thing." The princess then looked out to the huge expanse of hill and tree and stood. "I love this place but I don't belong…" Karma then leaned against a large tree trunk and closed her eyes. A drugged sleep seemed to take her then, as she felt her knees collapse and her head hit the ground. She didn't feel the impact.

A woman stood before her, dressed in a gown of black and a robe of deep blue. When Karma met her eyes, she could've sworn she saw sadness in them, disappearing when the woman looked away suddenly. Karma cocked her head, "Are you a spirit?" "A…queen of some sort, a guardian?" With a sharp look, Karma felt her heart leap to her throat. The woman's eyes were a striking green with flecks of silver and her face looked so white, Karma thought she was part of the living dead.

"I was once a queen," the woman murmured, "Princess, actually, and heir to the Lupine throne." The woman's voice sounded so distant, so sad as if she was mourning her past. "I never got the chance to become that queen, for I was betrothed at fourteen and to a different monarchy." The woman sighed, "It feels like a dream now, all of this…a dream I've never woken from."

"Who are you?" Karma whispered, astonished.

"I am the Star-dancer, child. The weaver of the constellations and the bringer of hope to the wolves."

Karma felt a tug at her mind and the news clicked, "You are family, then?" "A distant relative?"

The strange woman chuckled and touched Karma's forehead, the girl felt a cool presence overcome her as the woman spoke, "I was once mortal like you, but have drifted past the stage of life and now only live in memories and dream… I am not distant family but family to you all the same." "These dreams you have, these living dreams are dangerous to you and those around you, and to stop them requires a strong will." The woman sighed, "you will acquire it over time, Girl Named Fate, but for now let yourself enjoy the Now."

With a yelp of surprise, Karma opened her eyes and put a hand to her throbbing head. The force of the impact came to her in a rush and she groaned, rolling over to her back and laying there for a few moments, gathering her bearings. Who was the Star-dancer? Who had she been?

Karma groaned and shifted to lean against a large tree. "Who am I then?" "A falcon with no wings?" she whispered as more tears sprang to her eyes and she wiped them away.

A hand came into her line of vision and she looked up to face Nahun who looked concerned, "You alright?" "Looked like you were sleeping or something…" Nahun blew sandy-blonde strands from his sharp green eyes and gave her a sympathetic smile. "You know, we couldn't live without you, Karma. We need ya to complete the trio." The jaguar-boa shifter, older then her by two years, was a half-blood and a good friend to her. His Demi-form was a jaguar's body with an emerald boa's head. He grinned as she looked at him and Karma felt her heart melt. Nahun had that effect on women.

"Especially with those green slacks and tunic. The cream shirt brings out his eyes nicely, too" she thought. Karma banished the unbidden thoughts from her mind and laughed at his remark though the laugh was forced. She took his hand and he helped her up. "You're just saying that for my benefit." She murmured.

He slung an arm around her shoulders. "And would I be a good friend to you if that were true?"

Karma shoved him away, playfully and grinned as he made his way to greet a black bird—it looked to be a crow, or a raven—that had perched on a branch. "Took you long enough!" Nahun called.

Karma saw her other friend, the crow-raven Naosis, land on the ground, in Demi-form and shift to his human form. Naosis was also a half-blood but in his Demi-form the others could hardly tell, because he seemed like an ordinary raven or crow. He was the same age as Nahun, if only a few months younger. Branwyn's black eyes and Yrel's sharp features were apparent in him, but Naosis knew he could never be serious or tough like them. In a way, he thought he was weak, insignificant to the tribe, because of his shyness. But Karma found him to be wise and kind, even if a little shy at times.

Nahun was the witty member of the trio, always getting into some sort of mischief. Sheila and Senka had their hands full with his escapades and pranks, yet the two knew their son would soon grow out of it. Now at seventeen, Nahun kept his pranks to a minimum, knowing it was his responsibility to act his age.

Like Karma, both Nahun and Naosis shared an abnormal Demi-form and were born of two different shifters. That was probably why she found friendship in them many years before, why they accepted her when no one else would.

Today, she was to visit her mother's cousin, and the queen of Wyvern's Court. So, instead of a plain white shirt, brown slacks and boots she wore a lavender tunic over a cream shirt and black slacks, both shirt and slacks embroidered in silver. The black boots had been polished. The princess knew of Wyvern's Court from her visits years ago and always loved it when the markets were busy and the Court full of life.

Naosis smiled and hugged Karma, "I knew I'd find you two here." He said, clapping Nahun on the shoulder. The crow-raven then sighed and sat on the ground as Nahun leaned against a tree.

"So now we wait." The princess whispered, grinning.

As the sun slowly climbed past the green hills and warmed her face, Karma felt adrenaline rush through her as she shifted into her half Demi form running through the short hills, shouting her wolf- panther's cry with the rough edge of the cobra's hiss. Nahun and Naosis followed behind. Nahun in jaguar-boa form and Naosis in his crow-raven. Their shouts rang across the wind, cries of freedom and defiance.

Gods! Karma felt so free…unchained.

Suddenly, she fell—not to the soft grass, but to blackness. A sudden coldness wrapped around her as she fell into shards of breaking ice. Mist touched her face, the touch icy as death, and Karma opened her mouth to scream, cry for help, but all she managed was a strangled choke. She could hear her friends and tried to reach out to them, but her limbs were bound to her sides by some force. She struggled and tried to fight the unknown force by shifting, but she only plunged deeper into the black water, panic engulfing her. She closed her eyes and forced herself to look up, opening her eyes again.

A vision came to her. Of a woman, dancing, dancing eyes closed and lips moving in wordless song. Ebony hair, in ruthless curls fell down to her silk-covered waist and her creamy skin shone in faint white light. A pair of lavender-blue eyes met her own and Karma watched as the woman frowned. Karma felt the crazed aura around her, but couldn't draw back as the woman spoke:

"Sakkri'a'she"

Karma stood frozen as her mind reeled. The woman had said something about the visions coming into the Now. That's what Sakkri'a'she meant, that's what the woman had told her…but why here?

Then the realization hit her and Karma felt as if her body were burning, burning with cold sweat. The ice, the vision of the Star-dancer, of this woman, the black water, the suddenness of her drop…this was Ecl.

Her parents had told her, years ago, when she went to sleep to stay clear of the ice and black water. She hadn't known why, but now it all became clear: Her dreams, the magic of the Cobriana, the Lupine, and the Pantheran, gave her a weakness to Ecl.

Karma wanted to cry, to cry out to her gods, to scream and curse. This wasn't fair.

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see her father, shrouded in a bright light. So bright, that Karma had to look away. "You shine too bright in the dark, da." She whispered.

Nyesh sighed, "Come on, Karma. You don't belong here."

Slowly Karma opened her eyes and a breeze ruffled her hair, as the grass tickled her face. Again. Again she had fallen asleep—no, not asleep, but into the core of her magic. Shakily, she sat on her knees and looked up to the pale blue sky. Nahun and Naosis watched, eyes wide, as she stood, running back to the camp while they tried to catch up.

A few moments ago, she had crumpled to her knees, begging for help then going silent. Now she rises, as if none of this had happened, and continues on?

Something was wrong, both of them knew. Something was very wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nyesh led the way through the marketplace, faces blank. Karma sighed looked to Naosis and Nahun sharing a glance as the two followed in silence, the members of Sheeva Intre close behind always hated it when she could not figure out the emotion on her parents' faces, couldn't they just be themselves instead of the statues their duties demanded them to be?

She stared at her black boots and watched as the dirt roads seemed to move from beneath her. Murmurings rose up from the crowd, whisperings concerning her and the group. They spoke of her mother, of her father and of how their mating must've created a demon child, a tri-blood. Karma scowled and walked past, feeling her friends place reassuring hands on her shoulders. Rose and Nyesh paid no attention to the crowd, instead walked on, heads held high until they reached the main gates that led to Wyvern's Court.

The guard standing by the gates smiled at the group, "It is good to see you back, Princess Rose."

Rose stepped up, nodding to the guard. "It is Queen now, Ailbhe—Alphess of the Lupine."

Ailbhe sighed. "Bialas has told me much has happened."

Rose turned to the white viper but her gaze was not stern, it was a kind look one might give to a friend. "He has served me well and our bond with Wyvern's Court has remained strong."

Nyesh grinned, and put an arm around his wife. "It is good to see you, Ailbhe." "It has been years and I'm afraid my skills have gotten rusty."

The viper laughed, "Be sure that Nicias will have plenty of guards for you to challenge, but how are you going to best them with a limp?"

Nyesh grinned, "I've learned." "Now, I believe the Tuuli Thea and Naga was expecting us."

Ailbhe nodded, "Welcome back."

Ailbhe let them pass into a great hall where Nicias led them to a sitting room where a woman paced along the length of the room, her mate Neelan, persuading her to sit. Karma saw the familiar black hair and golden eyes of her mother's cousin, the wyvern Chu'si, and averted her gaze to the floor.

Chu'si smiled, "It is good to see you again, Rose after all this time. I hope you've been taking care of her, Nyesh." She said mockingly, as the panther-wolf laughed.

Karma suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to the queen's golden eyes. "How are you feeling Karma?"

The queen's voice was gentle and Karma smiled despite herself, "I'm fine, highness." Karma felt suddenly very subconscious as the king, a handsome man with brown hair and deep blue eyes nodded. "My wife speaks much of you." He said. The king then turned to address a young girl of twelve. "Daela. This is your second cousin, Karma."

The princess regarded Karma with sharp blue eyes as she curtsied. "Hello."

Karma nodded, "I have heard much of the tales that this place holds. You are lucky to live here, Daela." Karma replied.

"Indeed." Daela smiled, "Come tomorrow afternoon to the Nest, I am anxious to know the dances of the wolves."

Karma grinned, "I would be glad to teach you."

Rose smiled at her daughter and turned to her cousin. "You had something to tell me in the letter you sent, the news from the tigers?"

Chu'si's face darkened as she replied, "They said that a strange figure—with the shadow in the shape of a snake, is attacking and killing young ones. The attacks have spread and the news getting scarcer and scarcer because no one wants to tell anyone that their child has been murdered. They don't want top get involved, I suppose." "I have no reason to think that the serpiente have anything to do with it."

Rose nodded, "Anything more?"

Chu'si shook her head, "Only rumors and tales."

Rose sighed, tiredly. "My wolves say the attacker you described strangled the victim, leaving deep red marks either on the stomach or the neck. Then they'd leave a knife in the back as a symbol that he or she has been there…" Rose swallowed hard and shook off a cold shiver.

Chu'si placed a hand over her cousin's. "I'm glad to have you and Nyesh here with Karma. Knowing you and your own family are safe, gives me hope about this second child," Absently, the queen rubbed her stomach, "and will keep me from worrying about this child-killer."

Rose nodded, "We'll be here when your babe is born."

Chu'si grinned, "Thank-you, so much."

Rose couldn't help but wonder, however, why the attacker wanted revenge.

And why would he or she choose young ones?

Karma woke the next morning, confused. It took her a moment to realize where she was and the time. Sitting up in bed, she regarded the room with bleary eyes. It was a reasonably-sized room with a wardrobe, and vanity in one corner, a bed and night table in another. Sheer white draperies hung at the large window above a desk and chair, with various notes and a few books scattered atop.

Karma groaned, "Already I've turned this desk into a mess of papers and books."

Quickly, she climbed from the bed and picked up the light blue robe slung over the chair, putting it on. Humming a soft tune as she shuffled through various notes and papers, she placed them neatly in a drawer and put the books back on the small bookshelf. Looking out the window, she grinned as she saw Naosis and Nahun lounging by the wyvern statue, and called to them. "Up here!"

Nahun looked up and grinned, her stomach suddenly doing a funny flip-flop. "And I thought you'd sleep the day away."

Naosis laughed, "You know she'd never miss a day in the market."

"I'll be down just give me a few minutes." Karma disappeared and scrambled to find suitable clothes for a day in the market. She tossed a pair of black slacks, a white shirt and light blue tunic on the bed and changed. Running a comb thorough her hair and stuffing her feet into boots, she hurried to meet her friends.

The market was bustling with people and Karma couldn't stop smiling as her friends goofed off, chasing each other and shouting remarks. Nahun was now trying to grab Naosis as he flew above his head. Karma shifted into her wolf form and followed Naosis as he flew ahead, Nahun following. The crowds soon got so thick that Karma had to push through the people and had to slow down in order to avoid small children.

Not watching where she was going, she fell backward with a yelp. Looking up, the first things she saw were the fair hair and striking amber eyes of the young man in front of her. His clothes were passionately dark against his skin and Karma felt heat rush to her face as she ducked her head, mumbling an apology as she ran off.

Naosis and Nahunaga led her to the Wyvern's Nest where dancers were practicing and others were watching and talking amongst themselves. The three were invited to sit down and watch which they did whole-heartedly. Karma was reminded of the Shadowed Den and their dancers with a sudden sting of homesickness. "I've only been here one day!" She reminded herself.

Karma talked and laughed with the dancers when she felt a tug in her mind. Ecl was here, the force strong. She looked suddenly up to see a woman dancing on the dais. Great falcon wings towered over her head, brushing the floor. Karma saw the deep black wings shimmer with many more colors in the firelight, as the falcon danced. Karma also saw that the tips of the wings were a strange indigo.

She'd never seen a falcon with these wings before.

She half-choked on a swallow of spiced wine and looked again: Ebony hair, in ruthless curls, fell down to her blue silk-covered waist and her creamy skin shone in the faint firelight. A pair of familiar lavender-blue eyes met her own and Karma suddenly felt the crazed aura about her and felt the pull of her magic draw her in.

"Fight it." A soft voice said in her mind, "Fight the pain." "If you fall into Nothing, into the subconscious…" the voice said. "You fall then to Ecl and will feel pain beyond any pain. Worse then the agony my own blood brings…"

"Who are you?" Karma whispered as she fell back into the pillows, the drugged sensation pulling her in. "Who are you?"

She felt the blue-lavender eyes bore into her, as she slowly closed her eyes. "I am called Mara. That is all you need to know of me, tri-blood."


End file.
